


Dial "*99" for Assistance

by Daughter_of_the_TARDIS



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s11e04 Arachnids in the UK, Fixing the Ending, Fluff, Kate Stewart meets 13, Mentioned Kate Stewart/Osgood, Thirteenth Doctor Era, UNIT, thirteen is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_the_TARDIS/pseuds/Daughter_of_the_TARDIS
Summary: The Doctor just smiled.  “Don't worry, Graham.” She said.  “After all, I've still got a secret weapon.” She turned to look at Yasmin, even as she pulled the sonic out of her pocket. “Yas, can I borrow your phone?”The girl nodded, tossing her friend her phone without asking a single question, much to her mother's surprise.  Yas never gave up her phone, not for anyone.  “What are you going to do?” Najia asked, looking at the petite woman.“I’m makin’ a phone call.”





	Dial "*99" for Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't let Jack Robinson get away scot free... so this happened.

_“This is what's going to get me into the White House.” He said, before turning and storming out of the room._

_“God help us all.” Graham said, looking upset. The light in his eyes dimmed a bit as he watched the powerful man leave the room, a smoking gun still clutched tightly in his hand._

But the Doctor just smiled. “Don't worry, Graham.” She said. “After all, I've still got a secret weapon.” She turned to look at Yasmin, even as she pulled the sonic out of her pocket. “Yas, can I borrow your phone?”

The girl nodded, tossing her friend her phone without asking a single question, much to her mother's surprise. Yas never gave up her phone, not for anyone. “What are you going to do?” Najia asked, looking at the petite woman.

“I’m makin’ a phone call.” The Doctor punched in the number as quickly as she could, then zapped the phone with the sonic screwdriver to make sure that the call connected immediately. “Hello Kate, it's me.”. The Doctor began, speaking quickly to the person on the other end of the phone. “I'm in Sheffield, can you - oh right.” She stopped, a slight blush crossing her face. “It's me - the Doctor.”

They could hear an indistinct voice on the other end of the line, asking some sort of question judging by the look on the Doctor's face. “Yes, I'm a woman now.” She said, sounding exasperated. “No time for that - we can chat later. Right now I need a favor.” She paused for a moment, then put the phone on speaker so that her friends could hear what was being said.

“What sort of a favor?” the voice on the other end of the phone asked. It was a woman, with a London accent and a very serious tone. “A normal favor, or the kind that involves three pounds of Camembert and a taxidermied tiger?” 

“So the Brig told you about that, then.” the Doctor said slowly, wincing even as an embarrassed smile pulled at her face.

There was a hint of smugness in the woman's voice when she answered. “Yes he did. Now, Doctor - what exactly is this favor?” she repeated.

“An American, named Jack Robertson. Says he's famous, but I'm not quite sure about that bit. He’s never even met Ed Sheeran - or at least, I don’t think he has.”. The Doctor shrugged, ignoring the exasperated looks the humans sent her.

The person on the other end snorted. “Of course you aren't. Not to worry - we know who he is. But what about him? I'm going to need more of an explanation than that.”

“I need you to arrest him.” That had Najia raising an eyebrow. Who was this woman that she could just call up someone and get people arrested?

The woman on the phone didn’t even hesitate. “On what grounds?” 

The Doctor thought about it for a moment before she replied. “Conspiracy, dumpin’ hazardous waste underneath buildings, probably manslaughter, and firing Yas’s mum.” 

“Consider it done.”

“Brilliant.” The Doctor praised. “Oh, and make sure to bring Os with you. There’s loads of giant spiders here that she’d love to look at. And I'm callin’ her Os 'cause it suits her.”. She added, and then hung up the phone before tossing it back to Yasmin.

Yas looked at the screen of her phone, seeing that the number called had already been deleted. “Who did you just call?” she asked.

“An old friend of mine. Really she’s the daughter of an old friend, but I’ve known her for centuries now so she’s become an old friend as well.” She began, leading them out of the ballroom and towards the lobby of the hotel - hopefully they could break their way through the spiderwebs and make it back to Yas's. “D'you think your Dad has any of his terrible cooking left? I’m starved.”

8888

It was only a few hours later when the news broke - _American businessman arrested in Sheffield for breaking several environmental laws._

The image showed Robertson being pushed into the back of a black SUV by a soldier in black tactical gear and a red beret. Several people stood off to the side, including a blonde woman directing people around, and a contingent of people in white lab coats - one of whom had a ridiculously long scarf wrapped around her neck. If they looked carefully at the screen, they could just barely make out a few of the giant spiders being loaded into vans.

“That’s that taken care of.” the Doctor said, a satisfied smile on her face. 

“Good.” Najia said firmly, bustling around the kitchen and making sure that all the rubbish was gone. It wouldn’t do to have her husband start bringing it back into the house, after all.

8888

When the TARDIS team collected outside the timeship later on, they all saw the official-looking vehicle parked discreetly nearby. Then they saw the blonde woman standing outside the TARDIS doors, looking as though she was waiting for them. She wore a fashionable pantsuit with a pale blue patterned scarf wrapped loosely around her neck, and a tan trench coat buttoned tightly against the wind.

She smiled. “You must be the Doctor's companions.” she said, in lieu of an introduction.

Graham just pointed at her. “Ain’t you the woman on the television? The one who arrested Robertson?” he asked, and she smiled even as she held out her hand. 

“Technically, it was Private Jenkins who arrested him. Kate Stewart, Chief Scientific Officer of the United Intelligence Taskforce.” She said, a pleasant smile on her face as she shook all of their hands. “I was actually looking for the Doctor. And you are?”

Before they even had a chance to answer her, the woman in question stuck her head out the door, a scowl plastered onto her face. “Don't even think about poachin’ my friends, Kate.” She scolded, and a wry smile passed over the blonde's face as she turned to look at the alien.

“I would never.” The blonde protested, and the Doctor rolled her eyes as she came out to join them.

“Did you get him?” she asked, before quickly amending her question. “I know you got him, but is he going away for good, or is he going to just get back out again?”

Kate nodded. “Oh, he’ll be put away for several lifetimes, I suspect. Thanks for the tip, by the way - there were a few different agencies who had been hunting for a way to take down Robertson for years now - this is only the tip of the iceberg as to what he's been up to.” Kate said. “Dad dealt with him only once before he retired - said he'd never met a man who cared so little for others.”

“The Brigadier always was a good judge of those things. But speakin’ of fam -” she cut herself off. “That word still doesn't work.” she muttered, then continued on. “How’s Os?”

Kate raised an eyebrow at the segway, but didn't seem to be too surprised. “The Osgoods are at Robertson's hotel, getting samples. We need to make sure nothing like this ever happens again. As much as the Osgoods might like spiders, none of the rest of my team are very fond of them.”

“Not too keen on them myself.” The Doctor nodded, looking relieved. “That's right, there are two of them again, aren't there? I keep forgettin’ - the numbers keep changing on me.”

Kate nodded. “They’re still safeguarding the treaty.” she said, leaving the other humans confused as to what that could have possibly meant. But the Doctor just nodded again.

“Good. Brilliant.” she said, then gestured to her friends. “Alright, gang? Time to pop back into the box?” Ryan, Yas, and Graham all nodded, heading back inside.  
Right before she followed after them, Kate called out to her. “Doctor.” The Time Lord turned to look at the UNIT director, head tilted slightly to one side.

“Love the coat.”

“Praise from a Lethbridge-Stewart.” The Doctor remarked, a wide, infectious grin on her face as she watched the daughter of one of her oldest friends walk away. “Always good to hear.”


End file.
